The present disclosure relates to providing a service through a communication network and, more particularly, to enabling an authenticated person to use a surveillance camera.
Many surveillance cameras have been installed at public places for various reasons, such as a security purpose. However, such surveillance cameras are not available to individual who wants to monitor a target area for a comparatively short time period. For example, a person might want to go a restroom while having a coffee and working with a laptop computer in a coffee shop. The person might leave the laptop computer on a table and go to the restroom but it might be very insecure. The person might go to the restroom with the laptop computer and come back to the table but it is very inconvenient. In this case, such a person might want to leave the laptop computer on the table and to monitor his table with the laptop computer at a remote location (e.g., restroom) for a short period time by using at least one of surveillance cameras installed in the coffee shop.